


Touch Starved (Laughing Jack x Sans Oneshot)

by BubblyShip



Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [8]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Precious, Sleepy Cuddles, adorableness, happy relationship, jack gives him plenty, sans wants attention, they're just fluffballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Laughing Jack x Sans fluffy oneshot. That's it.
Relationships: Laughing Jack/Sans (Undertale)
Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Touch Starved (Laughing Jack x Sans Oneshot)

Another lingering touch left Sans a sputtering mess, trying to swat away at the clawed hand underneath the table. A conversation between Toriel and Papyrus drifted onwards, and Sans was forced to participate despite the claws pulling at his hand, begging to be held and cared for.

To anyone else at the dinner table, it was a normal, relaxing evening. To Sans, he was trying to pretend that there wasn't a nine foot serial killer clown, lingering just behind him, trying to cuddle with him at any possible moment. With thick black hair, sharp teeth, Laughing Jack could scare anyone who so much as looked at him.

It was both a blessing and a curse that his boyfriend couldn't be seen by others. A blessing because no one would accept Sans was dating a serial killing clown. And frankly, he didn't care. He loved Jack. _Loved_ him. But he loved Paps, and Paps wouldn't accept him, so they had to sneak away to even cuddle.

However, the curse came when Sans was a touch starved little puppy and Laughing Jack needed to be affectionate every single minute. A good combination on paper, yes, but not so much for a hidden relationship. Especially one where the other was invisible.

"Sansy, my little potato, I want cuddles!" Jack pouted, sticking out his arms.

Darn it. Stop being so cute! Sans wanted to fling a french fry at his boyfriend, but knew he'd look crazy, so he refrained. He couldn't exactly explain to his brother why he was cuddling up with a fallen angel, now could he?

They met through abnormal circumstances. Laughing Jack had killed a kid from Toriel's class, and somehow they hit it off when Sans made a pun instead of fleeing. And now he was stuck with an extremely cuddly, and oddly adorable, clown boyfriend.

It sucked that they had to keep it a secret, because Sans was touch starved. Seriously touch starved. The first time Laughing Jack drew Sans into a hug, he practically melted onto the floor. Jack was stupidly good at cuddling. It took a lot of mental control to tear Sans away from a very good cuddle.

"Sans?"

"Hm?" Sans snapped his attention to Toriel, who was now standing, holding a dirty plate in her hand. Since when was dinner finished?

"Would you like to help me with the dishes?" She asked, gently, ignoring his lost train of thought.

"Oh yeah, sure."

Naturally, Laughing Jack followed. It was unusual at first, with a giant, invisible serial killer trailing him like an affectionate puppy, but he's gotten far more used to it. Even found himself enjoying it. Because who would turn down an invisible boyfriend who would be willing to give cuddles any moment of the day? Sans just wished it wasn't during inconvenient times.

When his hands were deep in soapy water, Laughing Jack sprung out from behind him, wrapping his long arms in twisting motions around Sans. A squeak escaped from the skeleton before Jack, a man who Sans wanted to both strangle and cuddle at that moment, peppered kisses all over the top of Sans' skull.

"Sans, are you alright? You've become quite flushed," Toriel asked, concerningly pressing a hand against his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"It's fine, Tori, skeletons can't get sick, don't be so _cold_ ," Sans said, trying to keep his feet uprooted instead of sinking into his lovers embrace.

"That's what you said last time, dear." Tsking, she gently tried to pull him forward, but Jack's affectionate hug had caused Sans to be firmly planted in his spot. "No arguing. Off to bed right this instant. I'll allow you a pass to be lazy because you may have caught a cold."

Only when Sans pinched Jack did he let go, allowing for Sans to trail back to his room in defeat. Hey, he got out of dish duty, so he wasn't complaining.

"You have to remember that these people don't like serial killers." Turning once the door was shut, Sans had to lean his small body up to cup Laughing Jack's cheeks, humming softly to him. "You can't keep doing that."

"But I wanna cuddle..." Jack pouted, puffing out his cheeks like a child that wasn't given candy on Christmas.

"Get over here you oversized teddy bear."

Sans shuffled over to the bed, plopping down onto his face and motioning for Laughing Jack to come and cuddle him like the gay men they were. Silence loomed for a moment before Jack flopped next to him, one hand carefully cupping his shoulder and dragging Sans against his body. His body unhinged, almost as if his bones were made of rubber, bending and twisting until Sans was firmly surrounded by his body. It didn't take much stretching, Jack was stupidly tall.

"Why do you always wrap around me like that?" Sans asked, turning onto his side to face Laughing Jack.

"Because you're my precious little potato. I have to protect you."

Sans blushed. Toby Fox was he lucky. Out of all of the guys out there, he got the hottest, more affectionate of all. Sure, he was a serial killer, but so what? Sans didn't care, honestly. Laughing Jack could offer to whisk Sans away onto a journey, and Sans would probably accept it, no questions asked.

Sans leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and giving a little skeleton kiss onto his cheek. "You're adorable."

"No, you are!" As if it was a competition, Jack pressed his black lips all over Sans' face, cuddling the little skeleton as he forced him to accept his love. Sans giggled, snorting and trying to reciprocate to the best of his ability.

"Ah, how dare you attack me with my weakness!" Sans lightly went to punch Jack's stomach, but instead dropped his head against his shoulder, nuzzling his bones into the black and white shoulder feathers. "Ya know, Jack... I love ya. I really do."

Jack dress Sans closer into the cuddle, until Sans was completely tucked inside of his embrace like a little snuggle bug. "I love you too, my little potato."

Before either could do anything, a knock sounded at the door. "SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? TORIEL TOLD ME YOU LOOKED ILL!" Papyrus' voice resonated from the other side of the door. "I'M COMING IN!"

Sans looked over at his boyfriend, whose lips were stretched into a thin line. "I'm not moving." Jack said. "I'm comfy."


End file.
